


that boy spells trouble

by helios_ (neocitz)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, References to bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 22:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14530944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neocitz/pseuds/helios_
Summary: Jaemin doesn't trust the delinquent with the blonde hair and the ripped jeans from the next school over.





	that boy spells trouble

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned in the tags, this fic alludes to bullying as a problem. Within the scope of Jaemin interpreting Jeno's actions as bullying, it is made light of, but beyond that it is treated more seriously.
> 
> un-beta'd

The boy standing by the entrance of the train station is _gorgeous_.

Jaemin can’t help drinking it in, the strong tilt of his chin and the chilling, cold gaze of his eyes as he looks out across the crowd of commuters stepping off the bus. The boy’s white blonde hair hangs in his eyes and his hands are tucked into the pockets of jeans that are destroyed beyond belief. He’s leaning against the entrance, eyes moving from one person to the next, and Jaemin readjusts his bag on his shoulder as he gives the boy one last look over.

He is, Jaemin thinks, trouble.

Jaemin’s not normally the sort of person who ducks his head down and walks by, but he’s just gotten out of a _three_ hour meeting and he just wants to go home. He’s not going to risk the last fifteen minutes of his commute home because he made eye contact with a boy who’s obviously looking for a fight.

He lets himself be swept up in the crowd, getting his travel pass out of his bag again so that he can get past the barriers, when a strong arm reaches out and grabs him by the bicep.

‘Na Jaemin,’ the boy says, pulling Jaemin to the side. He’s shorter than Jaemin, but broader and stronger, and Jaemin’s eyes are already darting around to look for potential exits. ‘Vice-president of Seoul Science Academy’s student council.’

‘Whatever it is, I’m not interested,’ Jaemin rips his arm out of the boy’s grasp. He takes pleasure in the fact that this boy is thrown by his actions. Jaemin is no weak pushover, and he’s not going to let some _delinquent_ walk all over him just because he’s on the student council. ‘I thought kids like you know not to mess with us. We aren’t _weak_.’

‘What... I’m?’ the boy stammers.

Jaemin uses his confusion to shoulder past the boy, tapping his card against the barriers and disappear into the station. He doesn’t bother turning around, hearing the boy call his name once more, and he lets his lips curl up into a satisfied smirk.

That’ll teach him.

 

 

‘He just,’ Jaemin lies on the bed staring at the ceiling, ‘thought he could intimidate me in public. Who _does that?_ ’

‘Bullies,’ Donghyuck huffs, voice crackling and thin through the phone. ‘I’m proud of you, Nana. More people should stand up for themselves like you did.’

Jaemin just spent three long hours with Donghyuck, listening to the droning of their peers. He’d promised himself, as he walked out of the school, that he wasn’t going to deal with Donghyuck again until Monday. It’s been an hour and he’s already on the phone with his best friend, anger shaking his voice as he describes the boy from earlier.

‘It’s ridiculous that people think they can pick on us because we’re a _science school_ ,’ Jaemin huffs. ‘How many times has it been this year, four?’

‘Five,’ Donghyuck sighs, ‘there was that thing with Jisungie at the start of the year.’

Jaemin flinches, a sharp hiss that he can’t hold in, it wasn’t that he had forgotten about that but he hates thinking about it. It hadn’t been awful, in the grand scheme of things, but the boy had been shaken by the smirks of some of the students in a neighbouring school. Jaemin had been quick to report it, intent on protecting the boy, and nipped in the bud but sometimes he still worries.

‘We have to do something about it,’ Jaemin huffs, already running ideas through his head. ‘He was surprised that I stood up for myself. Perhaps we can do a presentation or something at assembly?’

‘A look out for yourself and others kind of thing? Yeah, I can probably swing that.’

Donghyuck’s usually light and playful voice is serious. It’s times like this when Jaemin realises why Donghyuck was voted student council president, despite all indications pointing towards him being a terrible choice. He’s considerate and understanding, and stubborn as anything when it comes to protecting his friends.

‘We’re not going to let them walk all over us,’ Jaemin huffs. ‘I’m not going to let him walk all over me, I’m _done_ with this.’

‘You show him,’ Donghyuck says, voice almost gruff despite his high tone. ‘We all will.’

 

 

Jaemin’s expecting that the boy will leave him alone after that. Surely the boy will realise that Jaemin’s not the weak target that he looks like, with his sweaters and ties, and walk away. But then he’s leaving the school on a Tuesday afternoon and the boy falls into step with him.

The boy still looks like trouble, blonde hair tucked under a cap and dirty shoes scuffing against the floor.

They earn more than one or two dirty looks from the people around them. Jaemin tips his chin up and keeps walking, the boy falling into step next to him. There’s _nothing_ the boy can do to him, not in public.

‘Are you seriously going to ignore me?’ The boy huffs, crossing his arms in front of him as Jaemin walks forward with purpose. ‘I’m trying to talk to you.’

‘Isn’t it obvious that I don’t want to?’ Jaemin says, tossing a look over his shoulder and down to the boy. He can’t help the smug little smirk that works across his face at the boy’s frustration. ‘I want you to leave me alone.’

‘That’s not happening,’ the boy says, and his glare is about as attractive as it was the first time Jaemin saw it. ‘I’m not leaving until you talk to me.’

Jaemin’s the sort of petty where he walks just quick enough that the boy is struggling to keep up with him. He can see the way the boy adjusts to his face, a little too quick to be natural as he tucks his hands into the pockets of his pants.

He’s wearing his school uniform now, shirt untucked and blazer stuffed in his school bag. Jaemin’s not surprised that he recognises the logo on the shirt, it’s one of the neighbouring schools that they’re supposed to have a good relationship with. Supposed to, because Jaemin’s always walking into their office to report something to their receptionist.

‘I don’t want to talk to you,’ Jaemin says, heading towards the bookstore that he frequents every couple of weeks. It’s not often when he has enough time or money to buy a new book for himself, but he thinks he deserves it today.

Pretty boy assholes are the worst.

‘What can I do to make you talk to me?’ It’s almost a whine, almost a concession and Jaemin’s stomach is dancing with pride because this is him winning.

‘You can leave me alone.’ Jaemin turns a smile that is deliberately too sweet and too bright onto the boy, and he rejoices at the way the boy is fuming.

‘That’s not happening,’ the boy hisses.

 

 

‘I don’t even know why I bother,’ the boy hisses, throwing himself into a chair opposite Jaemin.

‘Neither do I, Jeno, neither do I.’

Jaemin’s learnt his name, finally. It took too weeks of the boy trying to catch him out, probably to try and get Jaemin to do his homework, before Jaemin learnt the other boy’s name. Lee Jeno. He almost admires Jeno for his persistence, because the boy has found him at least three times a week to try and talk to him.

Today, they’re sitting in a park. Jaemin’s spread over a picnic table with his maths textbooks, trying to knock out as much as he can before he goes home. Jeno’s got a skateboard underfoot and one headphone plugged in.

‘I got your a burger,’ Jeno says, and he slams it down on the table. It’s just a cheap one from McDonalds and Jaemin’s actually almost touched because he’s been studying for two hours and he’s hungry.

‘You know, you’re the first delinquent who’s ever bought me a burger before,’ Jaemin says, unwrapping it and taking a bite. When he looks up at Jeno again, the boy is looking at him with wide eyes and a dropped open mouth. ‘What?’

‘I... I am _not a delinquent_!’ Jeno gasps, which is _exactly_ what a delinquent would say. ‘Do you seriously think I’m a delinquent?’

‘Bleached hair, messy clothes, no regard for people’s personal space and privacy?’ Jaemin lists off through a mouthful of greasy burger. ‘What else am I meant to think?’

Jeno falls silent at that.

He’s a good actor, because he looks distraught for a moment. There’s a heavy breath, and then Jeno rolls his shoulders back. His gaze is as fierce and as serious as ever and Jaemin can’t help the small flutter in his chest. There’s something in Jeno’s gaze that worries him.

 

 

‘What are you doing?’ Jaemin says, and as Jeno hands him a bar of chocolate. ‘What’s your evil plan?’

‘There’s _no evil plan_ ,’ Jeno groans, tipping his head back. ‘Maybe I just want you to like me? And think that I’m a nice person.’

‘This is a trap,’ Jaemin says, even as he unwraps the chocolate and takes a bite of it. ‘You’re trying to lure me into a false sense of security so that you can

‘Oh, my god.’ Jeno tips his head back, and lets out the deepest sigh Jaemin’s ever heard.

 

 

Jeno’s hand is twined with Jaemin’s own and he’s dragging him through the shopping centre. This, Jaemin thinks, is the end. This is the point where Jeno drops that stupid façade of his and tries to force Jaemin to do his homework for him.

Jokes on him, it’s not happening. Jaemin’s strong and he’s fierce and he’s not afraid to fight back if he needs to. He’s learnt that Jeno’s afraid of birds, in the couple of weeks the boy’s been following him around, and he’s sure that he can let out some sort of squawking sound.

‘Come on,’ Jeno hisses. ‘I can’t believe you’re dawdling this much, we’re going to be late.’

‘For what?’ Jaemin can’t help sneering. ‘Your pack of delinquents with their motorbikes?’

‘...No,’ Jeno actually laughs as he says it, a sharp bark of a sound. ‘The movie.’

He leads them around the corner, and flashes his phone to the bored looking man standing at the entrance to the cinema. Jaemin just follows silently, eyes fixed on Jeno’s back (and absolutely not darting down to where their hands are joined). He wouldn’t be surprised if Jeno uses this as a cover, it’s dark and and there aren’t any security cameras.

But Jeno just leads them to their seat, and pulls out a bag of contraband chips ( _delinquent!)._

 _‘_ Just watch the movie,’ Jeno sighs.

 

 

‘Are you _sure_ you know what you’re doing?’ Jaemin asks.

They’re in the library, bent over their homework. Jaemin’s working on a history essay, and Jeno is working through a problem set for physics. It’s the first time that Jeno’s pulled out his homework, and Jaemin can’t believe that this is happening. He shifts, wanting to have a look at Jeno’s work but the boy pulls it away from him.

‘I know what I’m doing,’ Jeno says, not looking up at Jaemin. Jaemin’s honestly offended because what is the point of stalking him for as long as he has if he’s going to reject Jaemin trying to help him with his homework.

‘But are you sure?’ Jaemin leans up slightly and Jeno sighs in frustration.

‘Jaemin, finish your essay.’ He combs his fingers through his hair, looking up at Jaemin across the table and he looks a second from bursting.

Jaemin’ll never say this aloud, but it’s kind of cute.

 

 

‘Injunnie!’ Jaemin lights up, waving as the smaller Chinese boy walks into the student council room. He can’t help running over and lifting the boy up. Renjun just takes his affection with a huff and a smile.

‘Hey, Nana,’ he says when he’s set back down on his feet. ‘Hyuck.’

Donghyuck waves from his spot at the head of the table, talking to one of the teachers that has come from Renjun’s school.

It’s been a meeting they’ve been trying to organise for ages.

‘I’m really glad we’re able to do this,’ Jaemin says, arm still slung over Renjun’s shoulder. ‘It’s been a long time coming.’

‘Hopefully we can sort something out,’ Renjun says. ‘It’s just a handful of students that are causing trouble, but we need to tackle this bullying problem. I can’t apologise enough for the immaturity of our students.’

‘Injunnie,’ a voice whines, and Jaemin _freezes_. ‘Why did I have to carry everything?’

‘Because you’re a strapping young lad whose job is to pander to my every whim,’ Renjun grins over his shoulder.

‘My job title is vice-president, not lackey,’ Lee Jeno huffs, wandering through with the final members of Renjun’s classmates. He’s got a large box in his hands, filled with booklets and he’s also got a bag hanging off his shoulder as well. ‘I hate you so much.’

‘Wait...’ Jaemin points at Jeno. ‘ _Vice-president?’_

‘Yeah,’ Jeno slams the box down on the table, bag dropping to the floor, and he looks straight at Jaemin with those cold, cold eyes. ‘Which is what I’ve been trying to tell you for weeks!’

‘But,’ Jaemin’s fingers are curling together because he doesn’t get it. ‘I thought?’

‘Nope,’ Jeno draws the words out. ‘Not a delinquent, how many times do I have to tell you?’

‘Wait...’ Renjun turns between the two and he lets out a delighted little cackle. ‘You thought Jeno was a delinquent? Jeno, who stays after school to talk to the teachers? Jeno, who literally organised this entire thing so we can sort out the bullying problem between our schools? Jeno, who cries when he sees small kittens?’

‘I mean, _I didn’t know that_?’ Jaemin huffs, eyes wide as they move between the two boy. His voice cracks a little bit and Jeno’s holding something back, a little smile that is drawing his eyes up and Jaemin’s breath catches.

Because Jeno’s never really smiled in front of him and it’s kind of even more beautiful than his resting bitch face.

‘I’ve been trying to show you for weeks.’

‘I thought you were luring me in, trying to trick me.’

‘You’re an idiot,’ Jeno says. He laughs again and Jaemin’s entranced, because he doesn’t quite believe it but everything is starting to click into place. ‘All I wanted to do was talk to you about this meeting before it happened.’

‘Then why didn’t you say that?’ Jaemin says, falling back to sit on the desk because he’s a little bit distraught.

‘I tried to, and you just kept brushing me off,’ Jeno says. ‘And by the time you started talking to me, Renjun’d already organised everything with Donghyuck.’

Jaemin groans. Everything Jeno’s done, sweet and kind, over the past few weeks would have been so much better if Jeno had just told Jaemin he wasn’t a bully. They’ve been hanging out so much and it’s been so nice, but Jaemin’s spent half of it on the edge of his seat ready to defend himself.

It would have been nice to just _enjoy_ himself around Jeno.

‘You’re lucky you’re cute,’ Jeno sighs, shaking his head as Donghyuck calls the meeting to order. ‘But now that you know, _you’re_ paying for the next date.’

‘Fine,’ Jaemin says sullenly. ‘Wait. What?’

 

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](http://twitter.com/neocitz) | [cc](http://curiouscat.me/neocitz)
> 
> feel free to hmu on either of these if you have a ship for [any of the prompts](https://twitter.com/neocitz/status/983452654360768513)


End file.
